


i might be in love with a god

by notinmyreligioushousehold



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BLANKETS!, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, triangle man is sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinmyreligioushousehold/pseuds/notinmyreligioushousehold
Summary: aha totally not fantasizing about triangle man w/ god complexi really dont know what this is I'm just put this here whatever here it is
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Reader, Bill Cipher/Reader, Bill Cipher/You
Kudos: 27





	i might be in love with a god

He forced your legs open, and it didn’t take much because your legs were pretty much noodles. You were laying on the bed with your flannel unbuttoned exposing your chest and torso (is the chest a part of the torso? Can I list them as two different things? Whatever. Back to business!) “What are you doing?” you said half-asleep, rubbing your eyes. 

Bill smirked that, unbelievably iconic smirk (yet it felt it was only just for YOU), “Just thought I’d get started on breakfast,” he took a finger and ran it up your slit over your panties. You never wore pants to sleep, it was just unnecessary. It’s cold? Blankets! It’s hot? Blankets! But stick a leg out. Crisis averted! 

“Fu-! BILL!” You let out. 

“So, what do you say, sweetheart, you gonna let me get started on the most important meal of the day? Bill raised an eyebrow and playfully bit your thigh. His other hand played with the waistband of your panties. 

“Just fucking do it Bill, PLEASE!” The teasing was unbearable. You knew that it could last ages. Considering he was also a demon with a history of bending all space and time, it could literally last ages. One time you showed some attitude, just for the heck of it, and both of you didn’t see the light of day that week. 

The moment you said, nay, begged, Bill nearly ripped your panties. He threw what remained of the now useless cloth on the floor and indeed “got started on breakfast.” Bill’s tongue ran slow and deep up your cunt and once he reached you clit, he sucked. Mercilessly. And you saw stars. “Bill!” you moaned shamelessly. That was Bill’s favorite kind of sound that he can cause you to let out. He brought one of his hands to your breasts. “G- Dammit!” 

“Relax, princess, I’m going to take great care of you.” His eyes glowed gold with lust, as he thumbed your nipple. That’s how you knew you were in for it and you definitely were not complaining. You never did. For a demon, he’d never let you feel unworthy. He treated you like his goddess. Bill briefly let go of your clit with a pop, “Fuck, baby, you taste so good,” He moaned into you, throwing you a wink. You were seeing stars. This was going to be a long day. And in your previous experience, he could literally make it last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're here, hello! :)  
> i hope you enjoy, pls leave notes if any, this is my first work and i definitely don't expect this to be the last.  
> :D  
> have a lovely day <3


End file.
